Baby
by OolongMilkTea
Summary: Klavier has been refusing to tell everyone, especially Apollo why he's afraid of bowling alleys.  Inspired by Slapbet - How I met your mother  a tiny bit of romance but mostly humour


**Alright another one shot :D. I hope you guys like this one because I really like the show "How I met your mother" and so I watched the 'slap bet' episode and another episode where Marshall was trying to find out if he passed the bar exam or not so I did that with phoenix. Thus, I was inspired to do this fic. Btw I HATE Justin Beiber and I'm making fun of his song "Baby". Although it may not seem like it but I'm using it for this fic, so I hope you like this fic and make sure that you click the REVIEW button and give some thoughts on this story :D**

**P.s This is yaoi (but not graphic sorry) and it has Klavier x Apollo and a little bit of Phoenix x Miles**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney

It was a few months after Apollo finished off his case with Kristoph. There was still a few things unsolved but for the mean time, everything seemed to be going well. It wasn't long until Phoenix had announced that he was going to re-take the bar exam. Today was the day he was going to find out the results, it was very nerve wrecking especially for Phoenix as he was about to have another chance at being a lawyer again. But the exam wasn't easy…it's different questions every time.

"Oh my god!" Phoenix panicked as he paced around the room. "Why can't the website upload any faster?" he asked frustratingly. Apollo sighed.

"Calm down Mr. Wright, you will know eventually. Plus I wonder whose fault is it for overloading the bandwidth?" Apollo asked rhetorically. Phoenix raked his hands through his hair in frustration and anticipation, while continuing to pace around his office.

"I don't care! I just want to know" Phoenix walked over to Apollo quickly and grasped his shoulders. "I'm in suspense Apollo! I am on the edge of being a slob and a-" Phoenix got cut off.

"Website's up" Apollo said plainly while pointing to the computer screen. Phoenix immediately released his shoulders and rushed over to the computer. He stared at it intently. "Uhmm…Mr. Wright? I think you need your password" he stated.

"I know that much!" Phoenix yelled at Apollo. "I'm just trying to remember what it was" he murmured. At that moment Trucy and her Aunt Maya came in. Maya came to visit Nick often and these were one of the few times.

"Hey Nick. Whatcha doin'?" Maya asked casually.

"" Phoenix blurted while still staring at the screen."Input password" Phoenix stated.

"Well input the password" Apollo said plainly.

Phoenix started searching the desks. "I know I've written it down and put it somewhere here" Phoenix continued searching until he came across a sticky note with writing on it. Out of speed and frustration Phoenix didn't realize what he was saying until half-way. "Okay. Toilet paper, paper towels, toothpaste-" he stopped abruptly. "This is a shopping list…" he said.

"Your password was PXM4VR (1)" Maya replied casually. "So Trucy show me some of your magic tricks" she said cheerfully.

"Alright! I'll show you my best trick…" Trucy trailed as both girls left the room. Apollo looked at them in the distance and then looked at Nick. Phoenix returned the stare.

"Don't ask" Phoenix said plainly. He quickly typed in his password and waited for the computer to load the next page. It only took about a minute but that minute felt like 2 hours for Phoenix. But the outcome was worth the wait. He stared at the screen plainly for a few seconds. Apollo stared at him waiting for his reaction.

"So?" he asked. Phoenix kept looking at the computer screen.

"I'm lawyer. I am a lawyer again" Phoenix replied. He looked at Apollo happily and smiled. "I'm a lawyer again!" he yelled in victory.

"Oh my god. Congratulations Mr. Wright" he congratulated as he hugged Phoenix. Later that day around noon, Phoenix gathered a few people to announce the great news. The people that were present were Miles, Klavier, Maya, Pearly, Apollo, Trucy, Gumshoe, Ema and Larry is…late. Once the news was announced, Larry came in just as everyone opened their first bottle of beers.

"Alright Nick! Sorry I'm late but Edgey told me the news on the phone anyway, so I took a little extra time to arrange…wait for it" Larry said. Everyone was looking at him waiting for the next part of his announcement. "A bowling game!" he exclaimed. Everyone stared for a few moments. "All expenses paid" he continued. Then the small crowd cheered.

"Hey that sounds like fun. Let's do that" Phoenix said cheerfully.

"Yeah that would be so much fun!" exclaimed Maya.

"I'm going to play with Mystic Maya" Pearl said dreamily.

"I suppose it would be fun once in a while" Miles said formally.

"Yeah Pal that's an awesome idea" Gumshoe cheered.

"Dibs going first" Ema announced.

"Wooh! To People Mall's(2) bowling alley!" Larry exclaimed.

"To People Mall's bowling alley!" everyone yelled. As everyone started making their way to the exit Apollo looked at Klavier who looked horrified. They all stopped.

"Hey what's wrong?" Apollo asked out of concerned.

"I-I I can't go to a bowling alley" Klavier stuttered. Apollo raised a brow.

"What do you mean you can't go?" Apollo asked. Then a smirk formed on glossed lips (A/n hahaha cherry flavor). "Or did you mean you can't bowl at all?" He said suspiciously. Klavier looked uneasy.

"Oh c'mon Prosecutor Gavin you don't have to be embarrassed if it's that" Phoenix chuckled.

"Yeah if you need help to play you always have Polly" Trucy said enthusiastically.

"It's not that, it's just…the bowling alley just reminds me of something I never want to remember" Klavier said quietly.

"Well then what is it?" Miles asked. Klavier looked nervous.

"It's nothing, I just don't like bowling alleys" Klavier said slowly. Everyone started murmuring and asking Klavier what's the reason behind fear of bowling alleys.

"Look guys just stop" Apollo said loudly. Everyone stopped talking. "If Klavier doesn't want to tell the reason why he doesn't like bowling alleys then we should just leave it alone" Apollo stated.

"Thanks Apollo" said Klavier quietly. Later that night Apollo has been thinking all of the craziest things that could happen in a bowling alley. After a few hours he gave up and as he was about to go to bed he asked Klavier.

"What is with you and bowling alleys?" he asked curiously. Klavier sighed.

"Just let it go" Klavier replied. "Plus I thought you told everyone to leave it alone" he continued.

"Yeah I mean everyone apart from me. Did you really think that me, being a lawyer would not trigger the action of pressing when a testimony was not fully told?" Apollo asked.

"Can you please drop the lawyer talk? We are not at work so I would like to be myself for once" Klavier sighed.

"Oh c'mon I'm your boyfriend, you can tell me anything" Apollo reassured.

"Just leave it alone" Klavier complained.

"Did you lose something in a bowling alley?"

"No"

"Did you get dumped in a bowling alley?"

"No"

"Did you get mugged in a bowling alley?"

"No"

"Did you get bombarded with fangirls in a bowling alley?"

"No! Apollo could you just give it a rest? I really want to sleep" Klavier pleaded. Apollo sighed and gave up. The next morning he made his way to Wright & Co. Law offices for work. While he was driving he was still unbelievable curious why Klavier wouldn't tell him the reason behind his fear on bowling alleys.

"Morning" Apollo said plainly. Trucy and Mr. Wright popped out to greet him just every other morning.

"Hey Polly" Trucy greeted. She made her way to him to give him a morning hug. "Still trying to figure out why Prosecutor Gavin is afraid of bowling alleys?" she asked. Apollo just nodded and rubbed his temples.

"I thought you wanted everyone to leave it alone" Phoenix asked. Apollo gave him a look that must've said 'did-you-really-think-I-would-let-it-go'. Phoenix smiled knowingly.

"It must be something really bad for him not to tell me. We usually tell each other everything" Apollo stated. Phoenix made his thinking face.

"Well in some cases you should prevent knowing your partner as long as possible before you get to the deal breaker which is referred to the big 'o' moment" Phoenix informed. "I get a lot of that with my clients. Although, you are supposed to know everything about your clients" Phoenix murmured.

_Memory 1_

"_I'm being charged for rape because I just had sex with my girlfriend. I mean she said don't and stop so I thought she meant don't stop and I thought she was having her period so that's the cause of the blood"_

"_Oh" Phoenix said._

_Memory 2_

"_I went to this shop and got this bottle that had poison on it right? I was going to play a prank and put it in my friend's drink but now I'm being charged for murder just because he fainted after drinking the drink. I mean the guy I bought it from was French so the label must've meant fish right (3)?"_

"_Oh" said Phoenix._

_Memory 3_

"_Let's have sex" Miles demanded_

"_Oh" Phoenix said seductively._

"Well, not so much for the last one" Phoenix pondered. Apollo sighed.

"Yeah but I would like to know anything that he is hiding before it's too late, that way we can talk through it" Apollo explained. "That's what I'd do".

_Imagination_

_Both Apollo and Klavier stood at the altar holding hands. Klavier lifts Apollo's veil._

"_Apollo, I'm pregnant"_

"_Oh…"_

_End of imagination_

"Although, that wouldn't be possible because I'm at the bottom" Apollo murmured. "How about you Mr. Wright? Has Mr. Edgeworth hid anything from you?" Phoenix made his thinking face.

"Well first of all it's going to be Mrs. Wright and second there were a few things that he kept from me" Phoenix replied. "Well I kinda agree your way. It was a sudden shock to me when Miles just left without saying anything but leaving me a note and it happened back when we were in fourth grade too. I wasn't particularly happy about it but fate brought us back together" Phoenix said while smiling. "I wouldn't want to change anything if I could" he continued. Apollo nodded in understanding.

"I just wish Klavier would talk to me about it" Apollo muttered.

"He will when he's ready" Phoenix reassured. "But I bet it's must be something completely ridiculous. I bet you that he's married" he said suspiciously. Trucy suddenly looked up from what she was doing.

"Daddy that can't be possible. Plus why would Prosecutor Gavin date Polly if he was married" she asked. Phoenix shrugged.

"You'd be surprised" Phoenix muttered while sipping his coffee. Later that day Apollo stopped by Klavier's office to bring lunch.

"Hello Prosecutor Gavin" Apollo greeted formally. Klavier turned around in his chair and stood to meet Apollo. He wrapped his arms around Apollo's feminine waist which pulled Apollo closer to him.

"Can we drop the formal talk? You're the love of my life why can't we be casual" Klavier murmured as he kisses Apollo's slender neck. Apollo placed the plastic bag that contained the food on Klavier's desk to wrap his arms around Klavier's neck. Before Apollo pressed his lips against Klavier's he stopped when their lips were millimeters apart.

"So why can't you tell me why you don't going to bowling alleys?" Apollo whispered. Klavier sighed.

"Why can't you just drop it?" Klavier almost pleaded.

"Because I just want to know and if it's something that's going to affect our relationship then I want to know as soon as possible so we can talk about it" Apollo explained.

"Well I don't know what you would think of me if I tell you so that's why I think it's best not to tell you at all" Klavier replied. Apollo looked uneasy.

"Are you married?" Apollo asked. Klavier sighed.

"Yes I am" Klavier replied.

"No way"

"Yes I am and it's all in the past and both of us never want to mention it again. It was when I was in Germany, we were both young and stupid" Klavier explained. Apollo raised his eyebrow in suspicion. "Are you happy now?" Klavier asked.

"Why didn't you get a divorce?" Apollo asked. "And I assumed that you met him or her in a bowling alley or you had a fling in a bowling alley?" he asked.

"We had a fling and I got her pregnant that's why we got married" Klavier replied. "And I was going to move with my brother over here and I'm probably never going to see her again since she moved to Switzerland. So it was good enough" Klavier explained.

"Good enough? Good Enough?" Apollo asked with slight anger. He broke from Klavier's embrace. "Okay, alright. You want space? You want privacy? Fine I'll give you that!" Apollo yelled. He was so furious that he made his way over to the door in the rush of anger.

"Apollo- Apollo please wait!" Klavier called. He tried catching up with him before Apollo left. Apollo turned around before he reached for the door knob.

"Wait? Why can't you tell me why you are scared of bowling alleys? I know you're not married I can read you!" Apollo complained.

"It's not that big of a deal" Klavier replied.

"It's a big deal to me! You just lied to my face about something you don't want to tell me and you say it's not a big deal" Apollo argued. "I'm going back to my old apartment. When you're ready to not keep secrets from me then come and talk" he continued. With that he left with Klavier standing there gaping.

The next day Apollo came into the office with a sour face. Trucy and Phoenix turned to greet him when they heard the sound of a door slamming.

"Hey what's wrong Polly?" Trucy asked.

"Klavier. That's what's wrong" he replied.

"Well if it helps…I checked every record in Germany. Klavier didn't get married at all" Phoenix contributed awkwardly.

"Yeah I knew he was lying" Apollo replied. Phoenix thought for a moment. "My bracelet" Apollo mentioned, this sent Phoenix nodding.

"Try not to think about it too much. Maybe it's something extremely embarrassing. Maybe he did porn" said Phoenix.

"Where do you get these weird ideas?" Apollo asked.

"I still might be a little tipsy from last night" Phoenix replied. Apollo sighed. Later that night, Klavier stopped by with flowers and a video tape in his hands. Apollo answered the door with wide eyes.

"What do you want?" He asked angrily. Klavier sighed.

"Look I'm not actually married-" he started.

"I figured that out" Apollo muttered.

"But I bought your favorite flowers and I brought this" Klavier said. He held the video tape up for Apollo to see. It wasn't a surprise to see Phoenix and his daughter tried to peek on the young couple. They both started getting excited from Klavier's next statement. "This, is why I am afraid of bowling alleys" Klavier stated. Apollo stared at him and sighed.

"Look I don't care anymore. I was just pissed and frustrated at the fact you didn't want to tell me. I mean I don't think we should hide everything because just like now we can start to fight over something that is so simple that you can just show" said Apollo. Klavier looked down in shame and nodded his head.

"Yeah you're right. I'm sorry, I'm the one at fault. I just don't know what you will think of me. It's just…it's just…embarrassing…" Klavier murmured.

"C'mon just come inside and show me what's in the video so we can get this done and over with" Apollo said with a small smile. Klavier smiled back and stepped inside to the office. Phoenix and Trucy quickly went back to the positions when Apollo last saw them so he wouldn't notice anything. But with his bracelet, he can perceive their bad habits. It seems that both of them have a bad case of fidgeting. "Mr. Wright do you have a video tape player?" Apollo asked.

"Yeah I do. It's a video tape player and a DVD player" Phoenix stated proudly. He took the tape from Klavier and turned on the player. They all sat down at the couch and waited until the video started. It buzzed for a bit until it showed Klavier in a school uniform and with another in school uniform too. Everyone held their breath in anticipation. Klavier looked at the TV screen in fear. "Alright Trucy, this is the moment we have been waiting for" Phoenix muttered to Trucy.

"Are you as excited as I am Daddy?" Trucy whispered. Phoenix nodded.

_Video_

"_Sally I don't want to be apart from you. Why do you have to move to France" young Klavier said while holding hands with 'Sally'._

"_I know Klavier but my dad just got a great job there and today is my last day" 'Sally' said. She buried her face into Klavier's chest._

Phoenix and Trucy were looking at the screen intensely. Apollo growled.

"_Hey Sally" Klavier said softly._

"_Yeah?" she answered._

"_I'm going to show you just how much I love you before you leave. I've been preparing and… I think I'm ready" Klavier said gently-_

The video stopped abruptly. Everyone groaned.

"Okay! I think we should stop it from there. I really don't think Trucy should be watching this. And Klavier! I think you should be ashamed that you did porn for money" Phoenix scolded.

"Porn? I wish it was! It would have been less embarrassing" Klavier stated. He took the remote from Phoenix's hand and played the video again.

"_What are you saying Klavier?" 'Sally' said oh-so-innocently._

"_I'm going to…sing you a song!" Klavier declared with a huge smile on his face._

The scene changed and Klavier with his back up dancers suddenly started dancing in front of 'Sally' in a bowling alley. Everyone gaped (except for Klavier).

"_You know you love me (yup), I know you care (uhuh)  
Just shout whenever (yup , And I'll be there(uhuh)  
You want my love (yup), You want my heart(uhuh)  
And we will never ever (yup) ever be apart (uhuh)_

"What the hell?" Phoenix said plainly. Apollo and Trucy stared in awe.__

Are we an item? Girl quit playing  
Were just friends, What are you saying  
'Cause there's another look right in my eyes

My first love broke my heart for the first time,  
And I was like  
Baby, baby, baby ohhh  
Like baby, baby, baby noo  
Like baby, baby, baby ohh  
I thought youd always be mine mine

"I am so sorry" Apollo said while holding in his laugh. "But you're wrong, I don't think any less than I do now just from seeing that video" Apollo confessed. Klavier just held his hands.

"Well you know me better now. And keeping secrets is harder than I thought, especially from a great lawyer" Klavier stated. They both smiled at each other and shared a kiss.

"You kept your bad habits really discrete. But I got to say, I pressed pretty hard to get a testimony and I found every contradiction to get the final verdict" said Apollo cutely.

"Yes you did" Klavier kissed Apollo again.

"Oh my god! You sound like a woman" Phoenix stated while laughing hard.

**And that's the end! I thought this fic was going to be something small but damn did this take a while. But anyway I have finally finished and I hope you guys enjoyed it ****. So I think there are some things that I need to explain:**

**PXM4VR is just an abbreviation for Phoenix X Miles Forever**

'**People's Mall' I didn't actually know which city the Phoenix Wright cast is living so I assumed at people park has a mall. It's weird but I couldn't think of anything**

**Fish in ****French is '**poisson' and poison, I thought I could use the spelling and having the client saying it wrongly.

**Okay I hope you get the whole story now if you were confused because of these things that I left until the end to explain **

**READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
